diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 9
Mario Party 9 is the ninth home console installment of the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Party_(series) Mario Party series] and second for the Wii. The game was developed by Nd Cube. It is also the twelfth in the main series (fifteenth in Japan). It was released in Europe on March 2, 2012, Australia on March 8 and North America on March 11, 2012. It will later be released in Japan on April 26, 2012. The host of the game is Yellow Toad for the boards while Blue Toad is the host for minigames, and Green Toad appears near the end of Boards to initiate an event similar to the Last Five Turns Event from past games. Story On a night outside of Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and his friends came to watch the Mini Stars in the sky. As Mario peers though the telescope, he notices that the stars suddenly begin to get sucked through a vortex. It is then revealed to be Bowser and Bowser Jr. on a spacecraft, who are using a vacuum-like machine to suck the stars in the sky. Upon witnessing this, Mario and the gang set out to defeat them and save the Mini Stars. After they start their journey, Shy Guy and Kamek are seen coming out of the woods and start following them, as part of Bowser's plan. Gameplay A new form of gameplay was introduced in this game, retiring the old format seen in the prior eight titles: players move all at once through the board in a vehicle (a car in Toad Road, a magic carpet in Boo's Horror Castle and a legged machine in Bob-omb Factory, for example). Instead of trying to collect coins to buy stars, players receive Mini Stars if they pass by them. New minigame types are be introduced in the Mario Party series, one example being 2 vs. 1 minigames against Bowser Jr. Players must try to avoid Mini Ztars, which deduct their current amount of Mini Stars. In this game, the minigames don't appear after every four turns, but only when a player ends up on any of the spaces that triggers a minigame. Unlike previous Mario Party games, where often only the winner mattered, all minigames are ranked from first to last place and generally all players receive Mini Stars although the winning player earns the most. Confirmed Characters 'Playable Characters' * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Koopa Troopa 'Unlockable Characters' * Shy Guy * Magikoopa 'Other Characters' *Goombas *Bowser Jr. *Piranha Plants *Whittles *Piantas *Thwomps *Bloopers *Wigglers *Bullet Bills *Dry Bones2 *Lakitu *Cheep-Cheeps Stages *Toad Road *Bob-omb Factory *Boo's Horror Castle *Blooper Beach *Magma Mine *Bowser Station *DK's Jungle Ruins Mini-Games Puns Free-For-All Minigames *Logger Heads is a pun on loggerhead. *Launch Break is a pun on lunch break. *Skyjinks is a pun on hijinx and sky. *Skipping Class is a play on skipping class. *Mecha Choice is a pun on make a choice. *Jigsaw Jumble is a pun on jigsaw puzzle. *Upward Mobility is a wordplay on the term downward mobility. *Ring Leader is a play on ringleader, a person who leads others. *Smash Compactor is a pun on trash compactor. *Card Smarts is a pun on the game show Card Sharks. *Toad and Go Seek is a portmanteau on the game, hide and seek. *Twist Ending is a play on the term, twist ending. *Manor of Escape is a pun on manner of escape. *Flinger Painting is a pun on finger painting. *Plunder Ground is a pun on plunder and underground. *Billistics is a pun on ballistsics and Bullet Bill. *Thwomper Room is a pun on Romper Room and Thwomps. *Urn It is a pun on earn it. *Pizza Me, Mario is a pun on Mario's famous phrase, it's-a me, Mario! 1-vs.-Rivals Minigames *Line in the Sand is based on the phrase, "line in the sand". *Block and Roll is a pun on the music style, Rock 'n' Roll. *Spike-n-Span is a pun on spick and span. *Mob Sleds is a pun on bobsleds. Bowser Jr. Minigames *Cage Match is a play on cage match. *Sand Trap is a play on sand trap. *Pedal to the Paddle is a pun on Pedal to the Metal. Items *Dice Block *Slow Dice Block *0-1 Dice Block *1-2-3 Dice Block *4-5-6 Dice Block *1-10 Dice Block *Mini Stars *Mini Ztars *Green Shells *Bananas *Banana Bunches *Z-Bananas Confirmed Spaces When a player lands on a space, something is going to happen. Each space has its own effect, but like in previous Mario Party games, every space is colour-coded. The colour of the space will tell what kind of event is going to happen. *Normal Spaces **'Blue Spaces' - Triggers good events and will help the player who landed on it. **'Red Spaces' - Trigger bad events and will hinder the player who landed on it. **'Green Spaces' - Lets one or all players attend an event. **'Yellow Spaces' - Trigger minigames when landed on. **'White Spaces' - Adds Mini Stars to the Jackpot on the Bowser Station board. *Star Spaces **'Mini Star Spaces' - Gives Mini Stars to the player who landed on it. **'Mini Ztar Spaces' - Takes Mini Stars from the player who landed on it. If the player moves over a space with a half cross on it, he or she automatically stops at that space and an event starts. The only two spaces of this kind are the Boss Space and the Captain Event Space. Because of the new rules in Mario Party 9, there are many new spaces introduced. Some old spaces returned as well, but some have a different effect (for example the Blue Space). With a total of 21 different kind of spaces, Mario Party 9 has the most spaces of the series. Also for the first time in the Mario Party series, some spaces are unique for a specific board. Here is a list of all the spaces in the game, with what kind of effect they have. Gallery Wpid-mario-party-91.jpeg MPnin1.jpg More-of-the-game-you-ve-been-waiting-for-mario-party-22832736-1280-720.png Mario Party 9.jpg Images.jpg A-bit-more-of-the-new-game-mario-party-22833318-1280-720.png A-bit-more-of-the-new-game-mario-party-22833202-1280-720.png Trivia * It did not have any file selects. * It did not have the clip from the spoof collection. Category:Games Category:Wii games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party (series)